


Nighttime Visit

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Newtype [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't ask him where he'd been, this past month, or tell him what an unexpected pleasure his being there was. The only thing that mattered was whether he needed to go, not where or when or even why, and she wasn't about to try to guilt him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phoenix_Melody).



> Written for Fi (Phoenix Melody) on my prequel/sequel meme for my fic Newtype, can be read independently.

They'd moved Relena's bedroom a couple nights ago, as per the usual security protocol. There were a lot of empty suites in the Sank palace anyway, and Relena had found she enjoyed changing decors without having to put up with the actual redecorating.

A lot of them were likely occupied at the moment, though, because Sank was hosting a political convention.

Finding some strange old politician in Relena's previous bed might have explained the frown on Heero's face, but she had a feeling the issue was that he had found her at all; obviously that would be a security issue to fix up to his standards, and not yet another proof of that uncanny ability he had of finding her just about anywhere, when he put his mind to it. It was too late at night for her to allow him to berate her Head of Security for something that wasn't really the man's fault, though. She sat up in bed and patted the mattress at her side, smiling around a yawn.

She didn't ask him where he'd been, this past month, or tell him what an _unexpected_ pleasure his being there was. The only thing that mattered was whether he needed to go, not where or when or even why, and she wasn't about to try to guilt him about it.

She didn't mind, anyway. Heero was happiest when living like Heero should. That wasn't the way most everyone else lived, but Relena didn't see why that ought to be relevant.

"Come to bed," she said. "We'll talk in the morning."

Over breakfast. Which she was going to take with a strange young man who had appeared in her bedchamber at night, and there was only the one bed there. Oh, the delightful little scandal that would cause.

Oh well, the old, crusty office-seekers needed something to keep themselves amused while Relena and her like-minded peers did the work. She scooted over to the side and closed her eyes, trying to listen to any sounds Heero might accidentally make as he undressed.

There weren't many. She knew he was there anyway, could feel him with something deeper, more instinctive than any of the five senses. Likely wishful thinking, but the kind of whimsy she liked to indulge, in the back of her mind where no one else had to know.

When the mattress dipped under his weight she was already half-asleep again. She smiled and took the hand that wasn't on his gun over the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> (In Newtype, while Relena is still important to Heero, they are not in a romantic relationship any longer and she doesn't have a big role in the plot. Newtype is Wufei&Heero centric. Please read it! But not for the adorable 1xR.)


End file.
